The Lenny Week Collection
by WeBuiltThePyramids
Summary: It's "Lenny Week" on Tumblr, a new prompt every day. Here's my Lenny Week Collection, a oneshot a day keeps the feelings here to stay.
1. Fluff

**So it's "Lenny Week" on Tumblr. The day one prompt is "fluff." The next five days will be published here, too, all separate, so consider this another oneshot collection!**

"It's been a really long day," Penny said in response to Leonard's inquiry as to how work was, as she got into his car and leaned over to give him a kiss in greeting. "I hate working this late."

"Well, we'll be home in ten minutes," Leonard said. "Then we can relax."

"Could we, maybe…" Penny said hesitantly, "not go home? Like, could we just drive for a while?"

Leonard looked a bit confused, but agreed. "Sure."

"I just…I used to drive a lot in Nebraska, when we had a long or hard day, my friends and I would just find a back road and…" she made a motion with her hand. "Take off."

"You want me to find a back road?" Leonard asked.

"We don't need to drive _that _far," Penny said. "Just get on the highway."

"Okay," Leonard said, pulling out of the parallel parking spot and turning left.

When they reached the highway, Penny grabbed his hand. "Gun it."

"What?"

"Just _go_. No cops are on this stretch of road."

"How do you…never mind." Leonard pushed on the gas, and the engine revved as the car sped up.

"_Yeah!_" Penny looked down her phone as she lifted her feet up onto the dashboard.

"Penny," Leonard said, "that's not safe."

"You're doing fifteen over and you're worried about where my feet are?"

"Want me to slow down?"

Penny raised an eyebrow suggestively. "Have you ever heard that from me?"

Leonard smirked and squeezed her hand.

Penny reached her free hand across her body and switched the radio station to one of the ones she had programmed. "Look at the world rush by, Leonard!"

Leonard glanced at her for the first time since she'd put her feet up. "You think this is fun?"

"Yes!" she said. "Come on, you have to too. When was the last time you did this?"

"Probably around Never."

Penny giggled. "But it's making me feel better so it's worth the danger, right?"

Leonard considered it for a moment. "Well, if I'm going to die in a fiery car crash, I'd rather die with you than my crazy roommate."

"That is so romantic," she said, only half joking.

"My phone keeps vibrating," Leonard said. "I told you we were driving too fast."

"Right," Penny said, "because the cops always text you when you break the speed limit. Genius." She cocked her head. "Come on, have some more fun!"

"This…"

"Ba ba ba!" she warned. They started up an incline, and when they reached the crest and headed downhill, and despite only being on a slight decline, Penny put her hands over her head and yelled.

"Geez!" Leonard started, but then he looked ahead at the road, saw it was relatively straight, and cautiously put his own hands up, ever so slightly.

"That's my man!" Penny said approvingly, even though he grabbed the wheel again barely two seconds later. He grinned, looking as if he felt like the most daring man in the world.

A split second later, he looked concerned. "Oh no."

Penny looked where he was looking, and saw, up ahead, a cop car. "Take this exit!" she said. "He won't be able to see your plate."

"But…"

"Go!" Penny yelled, and Leonard hauled on the wheel and they sped onto the ramp, and Leonard braked down to a safe speed. Turning right off the ramp, they pulled into the first parking lot and stopped. Leonard let out a heavy breath and looked at Penny. She grinned. He grinned back. "Wasn't that fun?" she asked.

"Well," he said, "my adrenaline is going."

Penny reached in his jacket pocket and handed him his inhaler. "Thanks," he said, taking a puff.

Penny leaned over and held her phone out in front of them. "Look alive!" She snapped a picture and then furiously began texting. A moment later, Leonard felt his phone buzz. "You sent me this already?" He pulled the phone out and looked at it, raising an eyebrow when he saw "4 new messages from 40404." Looking over at Penny, he opened them.

queen_penelope: Never thought I'd see the day when *KingOfTheNerds would drive as fast as I do!

queen_penelope: "Windows rolled down with the heat on high, stars all aligned in a runaway sky. Holding my hand as the miles roll by." *KingOfTheNerds

queen_penelope: Po po can't touch this. #GetawayCar *KingOfTheNerds

And finally, there was queen_penelope: We're rebels. #KingAndQueen #MyFavoritePersonInTheWorld pictwitter/llhpustbh *KingOfTheNerds

Leonard smiled over at her. "I'll give. This was a fun little adventure."

"Because it's with me, right?" she asked.

"Well, if I'd rather die with you than anyone else," Leonard said, taking her hand again, "I think that's a ditto for being alive."

**The mention symbol doesn't work on here, so I used asterisks instead. :)**


	2. Marriage

**And it's day three of "Lenny Week"! Day two's prompt was 'sexy times,' and as I wasn't entirely comfortable writing smut, I made a vidlet (45 seconds, only about half of that actual clips) that is on my YouTube channel (same name as here). Day three is 'marriage', and so I'm back to ficcing. Here you go!**

Penny woke up the way she usually did. She was lying on her side, her head resting on Leonard's chest, her arm across his stomach, her other arm tucked up under her, just like always. His left arm was curled around her, his hand resting lightly on her waist, and his right arm resting across hers, his fingers splayed across her elbow, just like always. Her leg was hooked around his near the knee, a semi – conscious action that gave the two of them more skin to skin contact while they cuddled and slept, just like always. With her ear pressed against the left side of his chest, she could hear his heart beating, just like always.

But even in her sleepy state, Penny was fully aware of the one thing that was different. The two of them weren't boyfriend and girlfriend anymore. They hadn't _just_ been boyfriend and girlfriend for the past five months, ever since she'd dropped down on one knee, looked into his eyes, and asked him if he would make her the happiest woman to have ever lived. But now things were even more different.

Now, Penny had a new last name.

_Penny Hofstadter_, she thought again, for the millionth time. _I am Mrs. Penny Hofstadter._ Or, if she wanted to be professional or old fashioned, _Mrs. Leonard Hofstadter. We are Dr. and Mrs. Leonard Hofstadter. _When they went to science functions now, she wouldn't be going just as his date. She'd be going as his partner, not in the scientific sense, though she suspected someone could use their relationship to get an advanced degree in psychology, but in the personal sense. She wouldn't be viewed by other members of the community as someone Leonard was bringing along just because he could. She'd be there because she was as much a part of him as he was a part of himself.

Leonard shifted his weight slightly, tipping his head toward her in his sleep, and Penny craned her neck up so she could touch her nose to his. She felt his arms move to tug her closer.

He was her _husband_ now. She was his _wife._

Every little girl thinks about their wedding, thinks about finding the person they're meant to spend the rest of their life – and beyond, if you believed in that sort of thing – with, and the long journey to that point, that moment when one realized that _I have found what I'm looking for_ seemed so impossible, so far off, that when Penny thought about it, she still couldn't believe she was here. She and Leonard had made their way through the masses of people in the world and found one another, and now here they were, married, waking up on the first day of the rest of their lives.

When Penny thought about it, a feeling began to stir in her stomach. Her heart began to pound, and her breathing sped up, ever so slightly. It was the same feeling that she'd had when she had proposed, and the same one that she'd felt when Leonard had strode across the hall and asked her out on a date, yes he'd thought about it, and he thought they should go anyway.

That feeling wasn't the same one as when she'd thought Leonard was leaving her on Valentine's Day. It wasn't the same one as when she had heard that Alex had asked him out. And it wasn't the same one that she'd felt when he'd first told her he loved her.

It wasn't fear.

It was excitement.

It was readiness.

It was perfect.


	3. Pregnancy

**And it's time for day four of Lenny Week, and my third oneshot. Today's prompt is "pregnancy."**

**My other fics will be updated whenever I can. These next six days are very busy for me.**

When Penny went into her bedroom after returning home from her afternoon with Bernadette, Leonard didn't think anything of it until he'd realized that twenty minutes had passed. Getting up and setting his Green Lantern on the coffee table, he walked into her bedroom and upon finding it empty, peered around the other doorway.

Penny stood in the bathroom, in front of the mirror, clad only in her bra and shorts. She was standing sideways, her face toward the mirror, but her body facing Leonard. He cocked his head. "What are you doing?"

She looked toward him. "Can you tell?"

Leonard knew what she was talking about, and he put his head slightly to the side, thinking of how to respond. "Penny…"

"You can't tell," she said. "I can't tell. There's nothing."

"Yes, there is," Leonard said. "But I see you every day. Bernadette hadn't seen you in a week. That's why she could tell."

Penny put her hands on her stomach and looked in the mirror again. "I'm not looking forward to having to buy maternity clothes and my back hurting and constant sweating and sleepless nights, and all that other stuff that comes along with pregnancy," she said. She looked back at Leonard. "But I wish I could tell. At least a little."

Leonard thought for a moment, then gave a small nod. "Be right back." He walked out into the living room and pulled a picture off the fridge. He left the sonogram photo where it was – she didn't need a reminder that their baby _existed_. She needed the picture he was carrying back to the bathroom.

"Here," he said, holding it out to her. She took the photo – a picture of them, her sister, and nephew at the beach taken four months ago, less than a week before they'd discovered that she was pregnant. Penny looked hard at her photographed body, then in the mirror. She shifted her weight, standing straighter, and looked back at the picture. Upon her eyes darting back over to the mirror, a small smile came over her face. She looked at Leonard. "Can you tell?" he asked her.

Her eyes were shining. "I can tell," she said, her smile widening. "Can you?"

Leonard came over to stand next to her, studied the photo, then put his hand right below her naval. He could tell by the look Penny gave him that that's where she saw it, too. She turned toward him, put her arms around his neck, and kissed him, then turned again to regard herself in the mirror.


	4. Smart and Beautiful Babies

**Here is the second to last chapter. There are two days of Lenny Week left after this, but as Day 7's prompt is "Johnny and Kaley", I won't be doing a Fanfic. Even if this website allowed Real Person Fiction, I find that disrespectful, and will be doing a graphic of some sort instead.**

**Here is today's oneshot, "Smart and Beautiful Babies."**

"She has a perfect four point oh grade point average. She has accepted and overcome every challenge that life has placed in her way. She is involved in several community projects and sponsors two children overseas. Ladies and gentlemen, join me in congratulating, from the college of environmental science, your valedictorian, Savannah Hofstadter."

Leonard and Penny exchanged proud glances as their daughter stood up and walked to the podium, her blonde hair flowing behind her the way one would see it on television. "Gosh, she's beautiful," the woman on the other side of Leonard said, leaning over to whisper to him.

Leonard nodded. "She is."

"It's an honor to be able to speak in front of all of you," Savannah started, smiling out at the audience. She launched into her speech, one that she'd rehearsed with her mother for hours.

"Do I sound natural?" she'd asked Penny. "I don't want to come off as robotic."

"You sound wonderful," Penny had assured her. "You don't need any pointers from me. You don't need an acting lesson. You're up there playing yourself, and you do that perfectly already. Just be real. That's the only advice I can really give you. Don't act. Be real."

Penny watched her daughter speak, her passion for the environment, the furthering of science education, and her school evident in her face as well as her tone, and she couldn't help but well up. She'd only become a college graduate herself four years earlier, the day after Savannah had graduated high school. The photo of both of them in their graduation robes was still one of her most prized possessions. And now, seeing her daughter hold the room captive with her eloquence, hearing people murmur to each other things like _she is such a good speaker_ and _my husband wasn't this wise at forty_ and, as Savannah's boyfriend whispered in her younger daughter's ear, _Savannah Hofstadter, breaking blonde stereotypes since 2017_, Penny swelled with pride.

Her daughter's eyes locked on her mother and father. "…and I'm sure I speak for the entirety of this graduating class that the love and support we received and continue to receive from home contributes immeasurably to our success. If it wasn't for my mother and father's early encouragement, I probably wouldn't have felt capable of tackling a science field. My father's job as an experimental physicist means that not only is he passionate about science, he knows many women who are successful in this area of study, so I was brought up understanding that women could succeed in any field. My mother returning to college as an adult, ultimately getting her degree when I was finishing high school taught me about perseverance. They are a large part of why pursued studying at this university, which was a ready available toolbox for success, and why I stand before you today, with a degree in Environmental Science…"

"Everyone in the room wants to be her right now," said the woman sitting beside Penny as Savannah began to wrap her speech up. "Just look at her. She's smart, she's beautiful, and you can tell by the way that she's speaking that she feels so strongly about everything."

Penny nodded, glancing at Leonard to see if he'd heard. He gave her a quick grin, and they returned to watching their daughter.

Savannah delivered her concluding sentences, and the applause started. She smiled out at them, her eyes fixing on her parents again. The woman who had been complimenting her to Penny did a double take as Penny held her cell phone up for a picture, as if that action made her notice the resemblance that the woman next to her held to the younger woman on stage. "She's your baby!" the woman said with surprise, motioning to Penny and Leonard.

Penny gave her a proud smile. "That's our baby. Our oldest baby."

"You must be very proud."

"We are," Penny said. "Beyond belief."

"That was such a lovely speech," the woman to Leonard's right said again, shaking her head slowly. "She has a way with the words. And you could tell that that was her up there. It was all very real. Very, very real."

Leonard slid his hand over and took one of Penny's, squeezing it, as he looked up to where his daughter was heading back to her seat. "She is," he agreed. He and Penny smiled at one another again.

_Yes, she is,_ he thought._ She's smart, beautiful, and very, very real._

**Hope you liked it! I was trying to go for something that would show one of their children as smart, as well as come up with something that hasn't been done much or at all. This took me a long time to write considering it's short length - it was pretty challenging for me to write an adult child and get it to tie in to the "smart and beautiful babies" prompt, as well as referencing Sheldon's comeback line in the Pilot in the last few sentences of the chapter. Let me know what you thought!**


	5. Missing Moments

**Here's the last chapter of my Lenny Week fics. They've been so much fun to write (even though I utterly despise that ship name), and I hope you've enjoyed reading them! After this weekend I should be able to get back to regularly updating my other fics.**

Penny burst through the door to her apartment and, locking onto her boyfriend standing near the island, ran over and threw her arms around his neck. "He-he-hey," he said fondly. "You finished rushing around town telling everyone you're glad to know them?"

"Yep," Penny said, leaning back to see his face. "I got Sheldon, Amy, Howard and Bernadette, and Raj. And you, of course," she said, smiling at him.

"Well, you didn't tell me that in those words…" he said playfully.

"Doesn't, 'I'm passionate about you,' mean the rest goes without saying?" she asked.

"I suppose," he said, thinking about it. "I mean…I suppose."

"You're so needy," Penny teased. She laced her fingers together behind his neck and smiled at him. "Leonard Hofstadter," she said, "I love you, and I'm beyond thrilled that you're a part of my life."

"That's wonderful to hear," he said, smiling. "I feel the same way."

"Good," she said, kissing him. "I'm glad you have time for me with all your other passions."

"Oh, come on," he said fondly, "you know you're the best one."

She smiled. "Yeah?" she said quietly.

"Absolutely," Leonard said. "You're the only one that loves me back."

"Your other passions are idiots."

"My other passions are not actual people."

"But I'd still be your favorite even if they all loved you back?"

"No contest."

"Aww," Penny said. "That's good to hear."

They smiled at each other for a long moment, then Penny looked toward her room briefly, before looking back to Leonard and biting her lower lip.

"Would you like me to prove it to you?" Leonard asked.

Penny looked at him sideways. "Maybe." She smiled and lowered her hands from his neck to his hands. "Let's go see who can prove it the best."

**I know this one was rather short, but hey, the prompt is called 'missing moments'.**


End file.
